1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to securing devices and more particularly pertains to a paper clip safety pin for securing objects together by piercing or frictional engagement.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of securing devices is known in the prior art. More specifically, securing devices heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art securing devices include U.S. Pat. No. 4,244,085; U.S. Pat. No. 4,903,379; U.S. Pat. No. 4,412,368; U.S. Pat. No. 4,030,166; U.S. Pat. No. 3,883,930; and U.S. Design Pat. No. 258,996.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a paper clip safety pin for securing objects together by piercing or frictional engagement which includes a safety pin having an end cap and a pivoting member releasable therefrom which can be piercingly engaged to an object, and a paper clip extending from the end cap and cooperating with the safety pin so as to frictionally engage and retain planar objects therebetween.
In these respects, the paper clip safety pin according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of securing objects together by piercing or frictional engagement.